Innocent Beginnings-A Big Four Fanfic
by Annaliese95
Summary: Jack and Hiccup are the best of friends, they are simply enjoying themselves at the part in which the King and Queen of Corona, and parents of the once lost princess are rejoicing the return of their daughter through the bravery of Princess Merida. Needless to say Merida brings Rapunzel to meet the celebrity of Berk, Hiccup the dragon trainer, a start of merricup and jackunzel
1. Chapter 1

THE BIG FOUR: **MERIDA****, ****RAPUNZEL****, ****HICCUP**** AND ****JACK FROST**

* * *

**this is just my first test, I have like 40 pages more of this story on word doc. and until now I havent been able to publish it, this is a short chapter and based on the plot movement in what I have so far the chapters will be a bit long but will have everything a big four fan loves :) please review because this is my first published fan fic, and...**

**I do not own any of the characters from Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, The Brave or How to Train Your Dragon, no copyright infringment intended.**

* * *

The music played loudly in the streets. It was rare to to hold such a celebration in a village like Berk, but with the lost princess found there was a lot to celebrate; that and the fact that Hiccup was being recognized for taming the dragons.

Rapunzel weaved past the enthused dancers of the crowd and tried to get away from the chaotic points of the party. She loved being reunited with her true parents but she really wasn't used to this and she wasn't quite ready it seemed, she spotted Merida; the red-haired girl who had coaxed her out of the tower and to the castle where her parents waited unsuspectingly. Merida came from her own line of royalty and it was refreshing to understand why the two had been such easy friends...

They both had wanted more from life, even though Rapunzel had not remembered much of her royal living she wanted to return to her home where she belonged or at least to find one along the way. Merida had also been searching for a balancing factor in her life, between her demanding mother and the pressure of her heredity she had fled to nature and came across a frightened Rapunzel who barely touched the grass before she had been called out to.

The two friends hugged and Merida dragged Rapunzel along, "Come on Rapunzel, you haven't seen the boy who trained the dragons!"

Rapunzel laughed high heartedly at her friends' enthusiasm and they came to the edge of the crowd and off to the side where two brown-haired boys sat playing with the dragon.

One of them was shorter than the other, he had a fur pelt almost like a vest around him that seemed a little too big, his green tunic was underneath and he wore loose foot wrappings. He had green emerald-like eyes and smiled a toothy smile when Merida returned.

The other boy was slimmer, his features a little more upturned and his brown hair stuck up a little more than the other boy. His eyes were brown and warm; he wore a worn white tunic under a brown vest with brown pants. Strangely enough he had no shoes on, his feet were covered in dirt but the boy didn't seem bothered at all, he gave Rapunzel a grin that made her stomach tighten with anticipation.

"Hey Merida." Hiccup greeted.

Merida nudged Rapunzel, "This is Hiccup, and this is his dragon; Toothless."

Rapunzel greeted the shorter boy with a warm smile and she stood in awe at the black dragon's friendly nature. It sniffed the girls and attempted a smile which caused the boys to laugh.

"He learns things without me sometimes." Hiccup admitted, "This is my friend, Jack."

Merida nodded to Jack and began to assault Hiccup with questions enthusiastically moving around Toothless and making the active dragon get up to follow her around like a lost puppy.

Jack welcomed Rapunzel as she sat beside him watching Merida lose herself in excitement.

She had long blonde hair but it was woven in an intricate braid so it barely touched the ground. Her eyes were a beautiful deep jade and her purple and pink dress complimented them. Jack made a conscious note not to drool.

"So I take it you were with Hiccup when he met Toothless?" Rapunzel asked.

Jack nodded, "Yeah, it's amazing how fast he connected with him. I usually just stood out-of-the-way and watched but Hiccup really does have a talent with him."

He shifted to look at the crowd of rowdy dancers celebrating with the faint sounds of bagpipes filling the air. "You don't like crowds?" The question seemed more like a statement but Rapunzel replied to it just the same.

"Not really used to them...my name is Rapunzel." She introduced herself.

Jack appeared to not know who exactly that was, in fact she saw it in his eyes that there was no reaction, to him it was a name and not a title as most would think of it. He might not have discovered who the lost princess was and that almost comforted her. Such a large title wouldn't help really; she knew people liked to pretend for the sake of status.

Suddenly they heard the cry of a girl; she was running full speed towards them with a bright smile on her face. She looked like Jack, a good five years younger. She wore a plain brown dress and shoulder length hair. She stopped on a dime and grabbed Jack's arm, "Can you help us into the tree fort?"

Jack arched an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be asking mom first, Emily?"

Rapunzel came to terms with the idea that Emily was Jack's younger sister.

"I did!" Emily protested, "Please Jack, we want to play but everyone is busy!"

A small group of kids the same age as Emily began walking over hopefully.

Jack smiled, "Let's go." He stood and Emily cried with joy pulling him to her friends. Jack turned to Rapunzel who had looked away. He felt bad that she took it that he was going to just leave her. He reached out his hand, "Rapunzel?"

She looked up to see Jack's hand outstretched and his eyes innocently staring at her. She blushed thinking that he was going to run off and leave her so carelessly. She nodded and took his hand as the other children began yelling and chattering loudly about games they would play.

Rapunzel gaped at the tree fort; it was clearly a good piece of handiwork. It was set on the tree just slightly taller than Jack's height. There were two windows and a doorway, inside Rapunzel could see books and colored pages of parchment. On the outside there were handprints all over; Jack hoisted a few kids up over his head and into the playhouse.

One of the kids grabbed Rapunzel's hand and she lifted the child to hand her to Jack who placed her gently inside of the fort. All four children including Emily were squealing inside of the fort stirring around leaves in an old pot and talking about potions they would pretend to make. Rapunzel took a seat on the wooden swing on a branch of the same tree.

Jack pulled himself up into the fort and made a growling noise playfully at the kids. They all laughed as Jack climbed out the second window and onto the branch where the swing was tied to.

Rapunzel smiled when she looked up, Jack reached for her again and for some reason she took his hand again. He pulled her up to the branch and she steadied herself to balance on the branch.

He pulled himself on top of the fort and helped her as well. There was a thin layer of snow on top of the roof, a few cracks as well where Jack purposefully pushed snow over so the children below would squeal as cold snow fell on their heads.

Jack knelt and Rapunzel used his hands as a step to get onto the higher branch, he climbed his way up and she made an effort to pull him up. They were on looking the entire valley clearing here, in the dead center was a pond still frozen. Jack caught her as she lost her balance and fell backwards a little. She blushed and thanked him.

"Do you have any other siblings than Emily?" She asked.

"No but Hiccup is like a brother to me if that counts." Jack replied. "And you?"

Rapunzel shook her head, "Single child...kind of wanted brothers and sisters though, what's it like?"

"Jack, can you take us to the dance we really want to play ring around the Rosie!" Bethany called out. The children had poked their heads out of the first window to look up expectantly at Jack and Rapunzel.

Jack sighed and Rapunzel gasped as he leaned back causally and let himself hang by his legs, "Oh no I'm stuck!" Jack joked.

The kids let out a ring of laughter that made Rapunzel realize it was warmth... She felt it reach right to her core whenever they even smiled, Jack seemed to live for it and he chuckled at their enthusiastic nature. He pulled himself the right way around and let himself drop.

Rapunzel walked over the roof and slid down to enter the playhouse. She began handing down the eager kids to Jack's long arms as he set them down they raced around with an energy she never knew they had.

Jack walked behind the children with Rapunzel. "It's like this." He responded.

Rapunzel smiled realizing even if she didn't have siblings these kids felt like it, the way they looked up to Jack showed how often he took the time to play with them.

They neared the roaring crowd and rushed in the middle, the children grabbed tightly to each other's hands. Jack held Rapunzel's and desperately hoped they weren't too clammy.

Rapunzel felt Jack hold her hand; she hoped that her blush wasn't as noticeable as she felt it to be.

The bagpipes sounded loudly and Jack began running counter-clockwise as the kids cheered and helped. Others seemed to take to it because more joined the circle until it was an actual dance. The lines were weaving in and out, intersecting and ducking under others; breaking off into pairs as Jack and Rapunzel were pulled from each other. They exchanged a grin as new lines pulled together and clapping surrounded them all.

That evening was too short for Rapunzel, as she was forced to return to her parents she hugged Emily goodbye, Merida was able to stay with her since she was also royalty but Jack, Hiccup and Emily simply went back to their homes.

She found herself starring outside at the moon, she longed for the next day to arrive soon, and Merida was ranting about Hiccup's reserved innocence that made her swoon for him.

Rapunzel indulged her friend and began talking to her about Jack; Merida only became more enthused over the new friendships made.

Jack looked up to the moon, a smile spread across his face Emily was asleep now, he was careful not to wake her as he climbed out of the window of his room and outside to the frost covered ground. He made his way to the playhouse to see a figure already sitting on it.

Jack had been nervous to learn who Rapunzel was but the fact that she still spent her time with him created a fire of hope in his chest. She had her hair down, its length was all around the tree, and Jack silently climbed up to join her in the moonlit night.

She welcomed him easily and the two simply sat there gazing off; no words were needed to sigh at such scenery. The pale moonlight almost reflected off of the frozen lake in the clearing below. The huddled trees around were without leaves from the autumn setting.

Rapunzel felt her eyes slowly closing, she leaned on Jack and he couldn't help but form a satisfied smile across his face. He had never felt so calm, like his place was right here and she grounded him right on the spot. She sighed and Jack leaned on the trunk beside him moving his arms around her so she couldn't accidentally fall.

* * *

so did you like this? if you want I can add more merricup... :)


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys, reminder that (obviously) i do not own rise of the guardians, brave, tangled or how to train your dragon

warning there is some angst in this chapter...no jack does not die in this chapter..._in this chapter..._mwahahaha anyways please review so I know if this is too long of a chapter...I just want to post all I have written and so far Im a little more ahead than I need to be...

* * *

The morning sun woke Jack, his eyes sleepily opened as his leg slipped off of the branch he jolted awake, reminded that he was up in the tree. He noticed Rapunzel was already up simply watching the sun rise.

"You didn't fall off did you?" He asked jokingly.

Rapunzel bunched up her nose in the cutest way, Jack remarked to himself.

"No..." The sweet smile left her face once she leaped off of the branch using her hair to propel her. "What time is it?"

Jack shrugged indifferently, "Morning? I don't know grab a sundial." He chuckled.

Rapunzel began pulling her hair to collect in her arms as she usually did when she wanted to run somewhere without fear of it getting tangled or catching on something. "My parents will be so worried!" She darted back to the town with Jack barely catching up.

Finally Jack got the advantage and slowed her down by moving in front of her and grabbing her shoulders, "Calm down, take a breath."

Rapunzel reluctantly inhaled and exhaled.

Jack grinned, "Now go back, if you race in there you will look guilty."

Rapunzel arched an eyebrow, "But I am guilty!"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Of what? Sleeping outside? You do realize that you were in that tower your whole life...a little fresh air isn't going to kill you."

Rapunzel's eyes narrowed, "But there are people out there who want to steal my hair, and its powers...I'm vulnerable."

"You think I'd let them get close?"

Rapunzel blushed, "I think my parents have enough to worry about than me sneaking off for a random boy."

Jack felt a little deflated at that remark, "Just a random boy?"

Rapunzel looked up at Jack to see a smile creeping across his face. He knew she thought more of him than that but she never said a word as she moved past him she turned. "A friend."

Jack nodded, "Alright get your story straight, say you decided to soak your head and I was the only one there available to give mouth to mouth!"

Rapunzel blushed at Jack's loud and embarrassing joke. She had not kissed him, he had not kissed her but still the thought that others would begin to believe it was unsettling. Her parents had just recently got her back; she really didn't want to come off as a reckless daughter.

Merida chortled as Toothless began rubbing his head into the tall grass. She tried covering her face to hide the embarrassing reaction to the amusing scene but she continued to laugh loudly.

Hiccup began to laugh with her, it was a contagious laugh and he loved it. Toothless snapped his head up with a look that made him almost suspicious of the two's laughter. He snorted and gave Hiccup a less-than-amused stare.

"Oh come on bud don't get grumpy." Hiccup sighed patting his dragon's head.

Merida's laughter faded but her smile remained, "So any amount will just-" Merida paused as Hiccup handed her some grass to answer her question, their hands lingered for a second longer and both pulled away abruptly.

"Uhm, so like this? " Merida asked snapping out of her trance she began to rub the grass on Toothless right over his nose.

The black dragon seemed to release a loud purring noise as it rolled upside down with a look of content on his scaly face.

Hiccup coughed awkwardly, "You never, you never did say why you were so interested in Toothless."

Merida shrugged as she kept her gaze on the tree line. "Dragons are exciting, much more interesting than being at home and getting lectured."

Hiccup arched an eyebrow, "Ah I see, parents disapproving scorn..."

"You get it too?" Merida looked over to Hiccup genuinely

As a whole month went by she had spent so much time with Merida and Hiccup while Jack slipped in and out of babysitting his sister and the children that followed her. The nights they all surrounded themselves by a campfire Toothless had happily made; Hiccup had recalled stories of how he trained Toothless and Jack recalled the rather comedic ones when Hiccup ended up in mud, water or regurgitated fish juice.

Merida had proved to be equally as witty as Jack could be, although when Hiccup tried a snide comment his was reserved compared to the more charismatic approach that Jack took. Rapunzel grew to like this quartet they had formed, four friends that really had nothing better to do than fool around and act like kids. She soon realized it was going to be Jack's birthday soon; she really wanted to give him something special. When she asked Hiccup he had also brought Merida in on the conversation to present some kind of surprise birthday idea.

"We should scare him!" Merida smiled shaking her hands with the joy of the idea.

Hiccup grinned, "Well Jack knows nothing better than tricks...maybe we could make him something?"

Rapunzel thought to herself before she admitted she was planning on sewing Jack a new type of clothing. "It's called a hoodie." She explained.

Hiccup nodded, "Something unique...I could forge him up some skates...he's always looking down at that lake and talking about swooping across it on some skates."

Merida beamed, "I want to create the decorations, and he won't expect it."

The three of them were satisfied with their ideas and ran off to secretly create their gifts. Jack would be turning eighteen and Rapunzel was happy he could finally be the same age as her.

As Merida and Hiccup grew closer together, Rapunzel noticed her and Jack seemed to be doing the same. Their groupings were common now and when the four of them weren't all together they were with at least one other. Merida usually stuck with Jack when he had to watch the kids at the tree house. She could get target practise usually when the kids threw their lunch fruit in front of her. She would raise her bow and release the arrow straight through.

Hiccup was usually training more than Toothless and Jack even had time to help him with a few. The two of them often talked about the girls as the girls met in the castle, when they would talk about the boys. Life seemed to be in a constant ray of sunshine and bright hope.

Rapunzel remembered finishing Jack's hoodie a good week before his actual birthday. She chose the color blue simply by asking Jack what his favourite color was. Of course it was more along the lines of...

"Well you wear a lot of colors Rapunzel." Jack smiled.

Rapunzel arched an eyebrow, "So which one is your favourite color."

"Everything's my favourite color...on you." He teased.

Rapunzel tried not to give up the secret as she playfully pushed him away while she sat on the swing of the tree house. "How about on you?"

Jack frowned, "Ah no, don't think purple and pink would fit well on me..."

The two of them laughed as Rapunzel looked hopefully at Jack for a real answer.

He sighed, "Well blue is an ok color I guess... Why do you ask?"

Rapunzel shrugged, "What's your favourite food?"

Jack hummed. "Well you are a good cook."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes remembering how she would bring little treats to their little campfires with Hiccup, Toothless and Merida. "So you won't tell me what your favourite color is or your favourite food... How am I supposed to actually know what you like?"

Jack caught the swing as it neared him, "I like you." He came so close to her their noses touched. Jack let go and grinned as Rapunzel pouted at his retreat.

Rapunzel crossed her arms and Jack tried to hide his laugh.

"What?"

Rapunzel slid off of the swing, "You know what."

Jack sighed, "No I don't... What do you want me to do?"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, she took one step to get closer to Jack and she grabbed his shirt pulling him close as she kissed him.

She pulled away and Jack's eyes were still closed. "you okay there?" She giggled.

Jack's signature smile washed over his face and his eyes opened, "Perfect." He leaned in and tenderly kissed her. Her sweet scent immersed him in a daydream; she wrapped her arms around his head as he moved his around her back.

They both jumped at the sound of Toothless roaring in the distance. Jack turned to see that the sun was set and he sighed, "Late for the bonfire."

They ran as fast as they could, holding hands until they came to Toothless nipping at Hiccup's ear while Merida carved images onto her bow.

"Dear lord, we thought you two had been kidnapped!" Merida sighed.

Hiccup rubbed Toothless on the neck and let out a chuckle, "You've seen Emily lately?"

Jack and Rapunzel sat on the grass as Jack shrugged, "No... Not since lunch, why?"

Hiccup rubbed his brow as he let out a sigh. "No reason, I mean she was wondering why you weren't at the barn or at supper."

Jack groaned rubbing his head, "I forgot all about it..." He stood, "Sorry guys I have to get back before she goes to sleep!"

With the next day Rapunzel woke up to Merida clapping her hands. She was agitated and nervous.

"What's wrong Merida?" Rapunzel asked, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stifled a yawn.

Merida was now pacing, jumping and getting ready at the speed of light. "Today is the day I get to ride on Toothless!" she exclaimed.

Rapunzel sighed with a half hearted smile at her friend. She had been hoping for awhile to get a chance to ride Toothless. She seemed to want Toothless to trust her just as much as Hiccup. The red head would often rant about the way Hiccup acted so clumsy around her but with Toothless they became one unit...swift and truly free.

Merida lost her smile, "Oh wait...what was that blonde girl's name...she gave me a scowl and a startle last time she saw us four around the campfire."

Rapunzel arched an eyebrow at Merida's concern. "You mean Hiccup's ex-girlfriend? Astrid?"

Merida nodded nervously, "she seemed to be cranky for the simplest reasons...I mean it's not like I was here before they had broken up...nor was I even holding his hand!"

Rapunzel smiled as she began to brush her hair. "But you are starting to take the next step with Hiccup aren't you? Haven't you kissed him; has he already asked to court you?"

Merida rolled her eyes, "He asked me a week ago and I accepted, but I just feel uncomfortable when she's around...I can always feel her glare burning though the back of my head!"

Rapunzel sighed. Jack hadn't asked her to go steady yet...it felt like he was going to and then he would get interrupted by practically anyone before he could work up the courage to do it. She was still reserved about it and it didn't bother her...just being around him felt wonderful but she was uncertain he would ask and the last thing she wanted to do was force him. When she thought about it she had only known her three friends for three months...Merida for four months.

After the two girls had gotten ready and Rapunzel had spent a good hour with her parents just talking about her new life before they finally left the castle around mid-day. Merida made a bee-line for Hiccup's house and Rapunzel was surprised to see her walking back with a confused look. "Where could he be?"

They decided to see if Jack knew. Rapunzel had brought Emily back home with Jack many times before but she had never actually been inside his house.

When she knocked no one answered, Merida peeked through the windows and grunted as Rapunzel pulled her away.

"It's not nice to snoop!" Rapunzel worried.

Merida giggled, "Oh you're so funny when you're timid."

Rapunzel frowned and Merida dragged her all over the town of Berk and even down to the lake but there was no sign of Hiccup or Jack.

"Tree house?" Rapunzel shrugged hopefully.

The two raced to it and just as they came close they could hear Emily before they saw her.

Her back was turned to them from inside the tree house. She was crying, sobbing uncontrollably and Rapunzel caught a glimpse of Jack whispering comfort into her ear. He himself looked to be just as miserable as Emily sounded.

Rapunzel paused exchanging a concerned look with her friend they decided to come back later.

Upon their return to the town they spotted Hiccup leading Toothless he looked very run down and Merida gave him a big hug hoping it might help his mood.

He only managed to force half of a smile at the two girls which only force Merida to press him for answers.

"What's wrong?" She asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

Rapunzel held her breath as Hiccup lowered his gaze. "It's...Jack's dad."

Rapunzel waited for news as Merida took her hand away.

Hiccup swallowed and tried to contain his emotion. "He left, this morning Jack and Emily saw a note with his wedding ring. All of his things were packed up and well...their mother is at her friend's house right now dealing with it."

"what do you mean he just left?" Merida frowned.

Rapunzel felt the crushing weight of this news sink in, "What did the note say?"

Hiccup didn't hide his disgust for Jack's father. "He wrote that he was leaving and never coming back, that he had fallen in love with another woman and that he was going to marry her so he disavowed his marriage to Jack and Emily's mom..."

Merida snorted, "How can you fall in love with another while you are married!?"

Hiccup scowled at the ground, "It's obvious he wasn't faithful...he took very long hunting trips and always came back late at night..." He shook his head in disapproval and sighed when Toothless rubbed his head on Hiccup reassuringly.

By the time the sun was setting the bonfire had been lit and as the three friends sat there in silence they gasped as Jack came out from the bushes. His face was hiding most emotion and there were signs that he had been yelling. When he spoke his voice faded in and out like he was going to lose it. "Hey."

They all huddled together as Jack let out a small laugh, "thanks..."

"Is Emily okay?" Rapunzel asked.

Jack shook his head rubbing his tired eyes while effectively keeping himself from tearing up. "Spent most of the day screaming and crying in the tree house. Mom is with her now though...she seems pretty okay about this..." There was no mistaking the betrayal in Jack's voice. He suspected his mother knew about his father's infidelity and it only bothered him more to know that she had let him continue it in their house.

Hiccup sighed, "She's being strong..."

Jack huffed, "Yeah that's definitely it." The sarcasm was thick and covered in bitterness. He blinked a few times and groaned. "I'm through being angry about it..." He let a small smile escape his lips. "Let's do something stupid and fun."

The three let out laughter as Jack scooped up a handful of snow and threw some at Merida.

They all jumped up and ran for cover as they began throwing snowballs and dodging them. It seemed they were playing for hours until the dark sky became a light glowing yellow as the sun prepared to rise. They were exhausted but as Hiccup and Merida left to go home Rapunzel took Jack and pulled him close for a warm embrace.

"Don't let it get you down..." She whispered.

Jack let out a sigh as she held him close, "How do you make everything feel warm?" the question was rhetorical and Rapunzel giggled softly at it.

"Same as how you make everything feel fun and exciting."

Jack hummed, "You're my sunshine..."

Rapunzel blushed and pulled away to kiss Jack lightly, "You're just sleepy."

Jack grinned, "But you just...chase away the darkness."

Rapunzel shrugged as they found themselves near the tree house. They both climbed silently and Jack lay down with a sigh.

As he starred at the rising sun Rapunzel let his head down to rest on her lap. "Sleep." She cooed.

He mumbled, "I'm not tired."

Rapunzel smiled. She looked out to the sun and then back at Jack who was trying to keep his eyes open with all his might.

"Flower gleam and glow; let your powers shine... Make the clock reverse; bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt; change the fates design... Save what has been lost; bring back what once was mine, what once was mine..." As she faded out her beautiful singsong voice she saw Jack's eyes close as his peaceful smile remained on his sleeping face. She yawned and without another second passing by she too fell into a warm sleep.

* * *

so did ya like it?

I promise this is going somewhere I just wanted the origins to be real... tell me if this is too long of a chapter, please review because I care...:)


	3. Chapter 3

Here comes Mericup! I don't own RotG, HTTYD, brave or tangled

a little bit of a short chapter...sorry :p

* * *

Merida woke up in the small hours of the morning; she noted that Rapunzel wasn't in her bed... The princess just shook her head as she threw off the covers of her bed and bounded out of the castle with her bow and quiver slung around her back.

She made it to the field just beyond the forest line; it was her favourite place to shoot and she notched an arrow as she aimed at the small sticks that she had previously staked into the ground.

As soon as she shot an arrow at one of her targets she felt a hot breath on her neck, she yelled out in surprise and turned while she notched another arrow and aimed it behind her. She relaxed once she saw it was just Toothless eyeing her with wide puppy-like pupils.

"Ya bugger, I almost put an arrow in your nose!" Merida stomped.

Toothless lowered its head and made a low noise that sounded like a whine.

Merida rolled her eyes and cracked a smile, "Yer too cute to be angry with." She set down her bow and began scratching Toothless's neck and she frowned as she tried finding that one spot that Hiccup always used to make the dragon's purr with joy. "Where is that patch?" Merida sighed as she began to guess around the scales with her hand growing tired from scratching.

Hiccup smiled as he scratched the other side of Toothless's neck and immediately found the spot sending the dragon in a ball of purring glee.

Merida arched her eyebrow at Hiccup being on the other side of Toothless and how easy he was with dragons. "Don't look at me like that, no sense bragging."

Hiccup shrugged, "I wasn't bragging...I'm actually pretty impressed that Toothless ran away from his meal to come see you."

Merida seemed surprised. "He was eating?"

"Yup, he just poked his nose up in the air and raced outside to get you." Hiccup held up a half-eaten fish for further proof and Merida nodded.

"What are you doing up so early?"

Merida shrugged, "Shootin' ma bow."

Hiccup smiled as he looked out to see a perfect bull's eye on one of the homemade targets Merida had set out in the field. "Looks like you need something more challenging."

Merida sighed, "Well with Angus back in DunBroch I would ride as I shot the arrows, made a lot more of a challenge trying to steady myself."

Hiccup nodded. Glancing to Toothless an idea came to his mind, he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "You know...Toothless would make a pretty good substitute...bet you've never fired from the back of a dragon."

Merida's eyes widened, "You'd let me?"

Hiccup nodded, "Sure."

Merida laughed and hugged Hiccup, ignoring the butterflies in their bellies they smiled at each other and mounted Toothless.

Hiccup slipped his prosthetic leg into the metal stirrup and waited for Merida to fasten her bow on her shoulders. Merida wrapped her arms around the dragon and poked Hiccup, "Are ya gonna go?"

Hiccup blushed as he didn't expect Merida to hold onto the dragon rather than him, he nodded and Toothless jumped from the ground and into flight.

Merida began to laugh as the wind whipped her red hair all over, Toothless leveled out and began soaring gracefully as he allowed Merida to sit up and draw her bow.

She nudged the dragon, Toothless shot a purple fireball to their left which Merida shot at easily. "I thought this was supposed to be a challenge?" Merida scoffed.

Toothless dove down and this caused Merida to clutch Hiccup tightly.

Hiccup held back a satisfied smile but Merida saw it nonetheless.

"Wipe that off yer face."

"When will you give me an answer?"

Merida blushed, "Just fly the lizard straight and true...we're up here for my archery."

Hiccup sighed, "No can do, this _dragon _has a mind of his own."

Toothless gave them a smirk and shot up into the air as Merida squealed.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Merida yelled.

Hiccup steered Toothless towards a small cliff side where a waterfall touched slightly.

Merida jumped off of Toothless without any problems and Hiccup scowled as he realized he had been tricked.

"Fly off will ya, give me something to shoot at!" Merida smiled.

Hiccup obliged and with Toothless diving into the forest they came up with a stick which Merida groaned at.

"I don't want to shoot at _you_!" Merida crossed her arms as Hiccup made Toothless return to the rock.

"Then help me feed Toothless...shoot the fish." Hiccup shrugged.

He took off and circled the waterfall as Merida aimed at the jumping salmon.

As she shot them out of the water either Hiccup or Toothless caught the fish and returned it to the rock Merida was standing on.

By mid-day Toothless had his fill of fish and Merida sat with her back against Hiccup's as they flew back to Berk.

"Good enough practise?"

Merida laughed, "Yes...I've had enough of practise though."

Hiccup arched an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"I don't like hitting targets I set up...I expect them and it's boring."

"You want something unexpected?"

Merida grinned and turned around to face the front, "Yes."

Hiccup unhitched his foot from the metal stirrup and whirled around; cupping Merida's cheek he pressed his lips to hers.

Merida didn't pull away, she kissed him back and they almost forgot they were flying when Toothless made a sharp turn.

Merida slid slightly and Hiccup grabbed her instinctively around the waist to keep her on the dragon.

With their noses touching Hiccup stared into those beautiful teal orbs as Merida blushed slightly, "I love you."

Hiccup kissed her nose, "I love you too."

Toothless snorted and landed clumsily sending the two kids on the ground rolling. They erupted with laughter as the dragon pouted at their affection.

They were near the tree house and they waved to Jack and Emily as the other children raced around eager to meet the large dragon.

Jack looked at Hiccup and Merida, arching an eyebrow he laughed. "I always thought Vikings and the Scottish were an unlikely pairing."

Merida huffed, "You've never _thought _anything, and you're an airhead anyways, Frostbite."

Hiccup laughed as Jack rolled his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

here it is, so sorry again that it took this long, if you read the previous 'chapter' it explains why Disclaimer that I do not own the brave, rise of the guardians, how to train your dragon or tangled...I wish :)

* * *

Rapunzel opened her eyes to see Toothless wagging his tail at the bottom of the tree house.

She let out a giggle and with Toothless reaching up his head for her to climb down with she gave him a grateful scratch behind his ears right where Hiccup had showed her once. She noticed that Hiccup was nearby and the sun was low on the horizon.

Three kids were trying on his Viking helmet and making growling noises as they crept up behind the friendly dragon.

Toothless turned and licked the kid closest to him sending the child on their butt laughing.

The kids began squealing as the large dragon sniffed around following them and Hiccup nodded to Rapunzel.

"Merida? Jack? Emily?" Rapunzel questioned.

Hiccup smiled, "I offered to give Emily a ride on Toothless and when she and Jack came around they saw the skates."

Rapunzel sighed, "So they're down by the lake?"

Hiccup shook his head, "Not yet but Merida is searching the castle for spare pairs so we can all go.

As if on cue Jack and Emily became visible, they made their way to Hiccup and Rapunzel. Emily was holding Jack's hand tightly. Jack had on a brown cloak that came down to just above his elbows. Again without shoes he didn't cringe too much at the lightly snow covered ground.

"Hey guys." Jack greeted, he gave an extra grin to Rapunzel that warmed her heart and her cheeks. That signature grin would never get old.

"Are you going to become an ice princess?" Rapunzel asked kneeling down to Emily's eye level.

Emily giggled and hugged Rapunzel. "A princess? Just like you and Merida?"

Rapunzel nodded and looked around. She walked over to pick up a few twigs and in a few mere minutes she had woven the twigs into a small circle which she placed on Emily's head. "Emily Overland you are now and hereby the Ice Princess."

Emily squealed and Hiccup let out a chuckle as Toothless neared them followed by several children returning the village.

As Hiccup and Rapunzel began to follow Toothless and the children they looked back at Jack who was being dragged by Emily. Their skates already slung over their shoulders.

Jack laughed, "We'll meet you at the lake." Glancing back at his eager young sister.

Hiccup nodded and turned.

Rapunzel sighed, "Be careful." She was going to probably be down there with them in a few minutes but she still felt the overprotecting nature creep into her conscious.

Jack smiled that eye catching smile as Emily continued to pull him excitedly. "We will!"

With that they ran their separate ways.

Rapunzel and Hiccup watched as the kids followed Toothless down the streets, Hiccup let them go. He had a feeling that Toothless wouldn't really enjoy skating especially when the dragon had a hard enough time getting around with the ice puddles crushing under his weight.

Merida was walking their way and she broke out into a run with three pairs of skates. "Hey Rapunzel, you're awake!"

Rapunzel and Hiccup returned the smile.

"I got you a pair of skates too, did you sleep well?" Merida gave Rapunzel a mischievous look that made Rapunzel blush a deep red. She took the skates and Hiccup let out a laugh, "Come on; let's go."

The three friends were idly chatting to each other as they walked down the hill and through the forest to the lake. They all stopped dead in their tracks upon hearing Emily's scared little voice.

"Jack!"

The three sprinted down the hill to see Jack's skates behind him as he stood barefoot on the ice. Emily was a ways away with her feet turned in like a duck with her wavering skates. Her eyes locked on her older brother, full of fear as tears threatened to escape her brown eyes.

Jack leaned forward a little on his knees. "It's okay; it's okay, don't look down...just look at me." He coaxed.

"Jack I'm scared!" Emily whimpered as the ice beneath her cracked slightly.

"I know; I know." Jack replied soothingly, he tried to take a step forward but the ice responded by creating a slight crack. He looked down with concerned eyes at the ice but looked up forcing a small smile. "But you're going to be alright, you're not going to fall in. Uh...we're going to have a little fun instead."

Emily let out a little sob, "No we're not!"

"Would I ever trick you?" Jack reassured.

"Yes! You always play tricks!" She cried.

Jack laughed a little, "Well, not...not; not this time. I promise, I promise you're going to be...you're going to be fine." He let out a small sigh.

Emily kept silent looking back at Jack. He starred back with hope in his eyes.

"You have to believe in me." He coaxed.

Emily let out another whimper and Jack raised his hand towards her even though it did little to close the distance between them. "You wanna play a game? We're going to play hopscotch; like we play every day... It's as easy as..."

Emily began to smile slightly at Jack who cautiously reached his leg out and shifted weight, "One, two..." Jack wheeled back a little to make Emily let out a giggle. "Three!" He grunted jokingly.

He picked up the long hooked staff on the ice and crouched. "Now it's your turn." He began to reach out with the staff.

Emily looked down as Jack began to count she tried to move forward as she let out a gasp.

"That's it; that's it...Two..." He reached as far as he could. And with a little more he hooked the staff around his sister and flung her across the lake and near the shore. "three!"

Emily turned and a big smile spread across her face as Jack returned one.

Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel all let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding.

Just as they relaxed and Emily let out a small giggle Jack's eyes widened. The ice beneath him gave without warning sending him down into the deep frozen waters.

"JACK!" Emily screamed. The other three echoed the cry of surprise and panic.

Emily began to go out onto the ice and Merida raced around the lake to grab her, "No Emily, it's not safe!"

Hiccup began to run away, "I need to get Toothless!" He yelled after his dragon hoping he was close enough to hear his cries for help.

Merida brought the crying chid back to Rapunzel who was already twisting her hair, "I need you to help me." Rapunzel breathed not realizing she was hyperventilating.

Merida nodded and bunched up the rest of Rapunzel's hair throwing it onto the ice where it reached the hole in the surface. Rapunzel and Merida watched as nothing happened.

"Flower gleam and glow; let your powers-" Rapunzel sang in a desperate tone and at a blurring pace as her long blonde hair began to glow Merida. Pointed as Hiccup came swooping down on Toothless.

Merida backed away holding Emily as she sobbed. Rapunzel took Hiccup's outstretched hand and hoisted herself up. She secured herself and as Toothless hovered over the hole she let her hair fall deeper into it. The glow began to fade from her enchanted hair.

"No!" Rapunzel began to cry, she sang her song again as it glowed again, after five minutes of Rapunzel re-singing the tune Hiccup put a hand on her shoulder.

They landed near the pond as Merida lowered to her knees woefully.

Emily broke out of Merida's hold and raced back to her house.

Rapunzel stumbled off of Toothless, her cheeks stained with tears she fell to the ground she picked herself up preparing to go in after him.

Hiccup stopped her and took off his own fur pelt which Merida held gravely.

He gave the two of them a sigh and ran off onto the ice; the sun was almost completely behind the far off mountains and the moon began to shine bright.

Hiccup slipped on the ice and just as he dived into the hole he couldn't see a thing. It was crushingly cold, the darkness surrounded him and he pulled his head up desperately for air as the cold water stiffened his joints. Rapunzel threw her soaked hair out to him and sang as the warmth carried from his fingers to his body and he pulled himself up and out.

He collapsed on the lakeside with heavy breathing. "It's so dark...so cold down there..."

Merida put his fur pelt around him as Toothless nudged him affectionately with his head.

Rapunzel gathered up her hair and gasped as the moon shone onto the lake.

The hole was frozen over already and Merida backed up holding tightly onto Hiccup.

Their eyes stuck on the spot where a crackling of ice began .the ice was pushed up as an unknown force lifted something out of the ice.

The shape of the ice that was pushed up seemed to be in the form of a boy but they saw nothing in front of them over the lake.

Jack let out short gasps as he linked open his stinging eyes. He felt the wind slow down and he was brought gently down to stand on the ice where it re-froze.

The three friends gasped as the ice froze itself again.

Jack looked up at the bright luminous moon as he felt something stir inside him.

_Jack Frost_

The three friends left in silence not seeing Jack in his reborn form. They disappeared into the shadows of the woods as Jack looked down to see a wooden hooked staff.

He touched it with his foot and it emitted an icy cold that Jack began to realize he wasn't affected by. In fact he felt comforted by it and he let out a laugh as he picked up the staff crouching as he marveled in wonder. He dropped one end by accident and it hit the ice to spread another thick coat of ice and frost over the frozen lake. Jack let out a louder laugh as he grabbed the staff and began running around the ice swirling it and eyeing the ice as the staff began creating patterns of beautiful crystal. Just as he slowed he was shot up by the wind and he gasped. "Whoa!" He looked around at the big full moon and over the bright sliver lit landscape. He steadied himself and laughed as he gasped at the amazement.

He suddenly fell back to the ground caught by a tree branch he clutched while he grunted at the impact. He began to chuckle as a light caught his eye. He looked over to see the lights of a town. He jumped and tried to balance himself as the wind jolted him forward and downward. Once he hit the ground at the edge of the village he stumbled.

Trying too quickly to regain himself he slipped again but this time he fell into a small snow bank with his brown cloak over his head. He pulled himself up with a light hearted laugh and brushed off the fresh snow on his shoulders.

He walked around seeing villagers go about their business almost eerily avoiding eye contact with him.

He waved at some greeted some but frowned as he received no reply. He turned to see a little boy darting right for him; he knelt down with a warm greeting smile. "Hey could you tell me where-" Jack gasped as the boy ran right through him. The pain of it was as if a cold rush of water slammed into his tightened stomach.

He frowned and stumbled up as more began to walk by him more than just dismissively... He was unseen and unheard. He jolted away from the people overwhelmed by the discovery and the feeling of being brushed off as non-existent.

He gripped his staff nervously and began to walk away from the small village into the darkness turning back in confusion he closed his trembling mouth and made his way into exile.

* * *

a bit short, next chapter is up tonight as well sorry I just know it has to leave off for today at that exile...exile...it just states THE END OF THIS CHAPTER :) whatever, review please and...I dont know...happy belated canada day to all my fellow beaver beauties :P yeah alright that was a bit weird...


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer that I do not own brave, tangled, rise of the guardians and how to train your dragon...now where did we leave off? Oh yeah...EXILE! :) enjoy

* * *

The sky was a miserable grey, still undecided on whether to begin a downpour or to remain hazy.

Many were gathered for the funeral...there wasn't a body to be placed inside of the wooden coffin and the silence was only ended by some few soft sobs from those in attendance.

From the distance Emily sat on the swing looking out at the valley with dry eyes. She was tried and couldn't cry anymore.

Rapunzel had her bright blonde hair in a braid so it didn't touch the ground. There were no flowers in it like the first time she met Jack, she wore a grey dress rather than her usual pink and purple one. The only thing in her bright hair was a black ribbon weaved into her braid.

She knelt beside Emily who barely moved on the wooden swing.

"It's okay to be sad." Rapunzel commented as Emily stared blankly to the sunlight. She glanced over at Rapunzel, "I'm lonely..." Her voice was so fragile and Rapunzel fought to keep herself tearless.

She rubbed Emily's back soothingly. "You're never alone..." She pulled out something and held it to Emily. "We princesses have to stick together."

Emily looked at the twig crown. "I'm not a princess." She mumbled.

Rapunzel tried to smile for the girl. "Princesses are strong...they carry on through uncertainty and do you know what happens when a princess feels lonely?"

Emily shook her head. "They see the sunlight and they know that the strength is inside them... They see the moon and see that even in the darkness...light watches over them to protect them."

Rapunzel set the twig crown on Emily's head as Emily slid off of the swing and hugged her tightly. "You and Merida and Hiccup will always be here?"

Rapunzel nodded, she pulled away slightly, "Even Jack is with you... All you have to do is train yourself to be brave...even when life gets a little tangled you can still look up at the stars, they are all guardians who will watch over you..."

Emily nodded and let out a small laugh. "You and Merida can be my sisters."

Rapunzel blinked back tears as she led the small girl back to the village.

Hiccup was sitting alone in his room with his head buried in his knees that were held as close as they could get.

Toothless stuck his head in through the room and made a small whimpering sound to his friend and owner. The dragon rarely showed signs of depression but Hiccup only needed to glance up at the dragon to see how the dragon's eyes looked to know...

Jack had been the one that covered for Hiccup while he was gone and finding out the simple things about dragons; how the grass tickled their scales, the scratch spots that rendered them paralysed under the compassionate touch of Hiccup as he awed everyone in the arena.

The two of them spent their entire lives together and they only seemed to have each other before Merida and Rapunzel so eagerly jumped into their lives.

Stoek was never good with emotional talks, still the huge Viking attempted to sit down in Hiccup's room as he opened his mouth to offer words of comfort.

Hiccup buried his head again wishing his dad would just leave him alone for a moment. The funeral had been crowded despite the fact that Jack only really was friends with Emily and her friends, Merida, Rapunzel and himself... The fact that Jack had been such a harmless and joyful trickster everyone in the village had known him through some plot. It was solidified when the Kings and Queen's-parents of Merida and Rapunzel-had attended along with royal condolences to the weeping mother of Jack.

"You know Hiccup...when I was a boy I ventured out into the woods. I had told no one of where I was going and when Gobber found out he came in after me." Stoek began.

"Dad you snapped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders when you were a baby...I doubt there was anything dangerous to you in those forests." Hiccup muttered.

Stoek arched an eyebrow, "Boy...a dragon attacked Gobber and bit off his hand."

Hiccup looked up to his father with surprise. He had always heard Gobber tell the story of how he lost his arm and then his leg a few months later his leg but he had always suspected Gobber was older...

Stoek nodded as if sensing Hiccup's surprise. "Yes, and I managed to hear the commotion...I helped him back to the village through what felt like the hottest summer night there would possibly ever be, wolves stalking our trail as Gobber bled... That night we made it back but Gobber's sister had still been looking for the both of us. I had done all I could but sometimes you can't change things...no matter the fact that she was a mile away from us the entire time the wolves still got to her..."

Hiccup swallowed, "I haven't heard Gobber ever talk about her..."

Stoek lowered his head, "And it isn't a crime not to...but if you asked him about a sister he would tell you the most enduring and beautiful stories about her... How she managed to flawlessly stump everyone in the village with her chess matches and puzzles." Stoek smiled at the memories and turned to his son. "Son, a grizzly death is only accepted once you appreciate the time and the wonders you had with that person... Jack was truly similar to you...one of a kind and he will be missed but he wasn't a sad boy was he? He always brought a smile to the grumpiest face in Berk right?"

Hiccup sighed as he felt himself getting emotional.

"Cattle die, kinsmen die; all men are mortal... But words of praise will never perish, nor a noble name." Stoek gave Hiccup a pat on the back a little too roughly as Hiccup stumbled forward and he watched his giant dad make his way down the stairs...

Hiccup knew the quote well...his father had rarely said it but it meant that a name was honoured and not forgotten. Hiccup pulled himself out of his bedroom window and onto Toothless. He slid down without a word; he simply petted his friend's long black scaled back.

Hiccup starred up at the moon and rubbed his moist eyes with his sleeve. As he opened them again he swore he saw something shoot past the air...he frowned as he heard laughter echo across the night valley.

He glanced back at Toothless who seemed excited to follow it, the two of them raced after the sound and Hiccup felt his breath leave him as he noticed he was close to the lake where he had tried so hard to save his best friend.

A cold breeze engulfed Hiccup as white flurries began to fall the laugh echoed again and Hiccup raced into a small clearing watching with amazement...

A boy with hair as white as snow with silver strands brought out by the moonlight. His skin was unusually pale and he had a haunting resemblance to Jack. In fact Hiccup felt sick to his stomach seeing the exact brown cloak, pants, vest and shirt on the joyful boy. He even held the same staff he used to save Emily... It looked exactly like Jack and just as Hiccup was about to blink away what he thought to be a trick of the mind the boy looked over directly into his eyes.

The boy had icy blue eyes, and he seemed to let his jaw drop at the sight of the two.

"Hey, can you hear me?" The boy yelled racing over to them.

Hiccup frowned refusing to believe it... "Yeah...Why?" Hiccup struggled to keep himself standing straight and without the sorrow.

Jack let out a relieved laugh and flew up into the sky whirling around which only seemed to make Hiccup even more confused. Jack landed on the ground with cheer, "You have no idea, and I've been trying for like...three days but no one can seem to see me! They just walk straight through me no matter what I do!"

Hiccup swallowed, "Walk through you? How is that possible?"

Jack shrugged, "Maybe just because I'm the winter spirit and all."

Hiccup arched an eyebrow, "Winter what?"

Jack stared blankly at the Viking. "You know...Jack Frost? I bring the snow days, the winter stuff that makes snowball fights so much more entertaining than throwing dirt or mud around."

Hiccup let out a sigh, "Jack Frost?"

Jack nodded, "What is your name?"

"Hiccup."

Jack arched an eyebrow, "You live in that town...just east of here?"

Hiccup didn't respond but this only amplified Jack's curiosity.

"So what's your dragon's name?"

Hiccup seemed shocked, first Jackson Overland had died and now he had transformed into Jack Frost...yet again he seemed to have no memory.

"Toothless, he's a Nightfury." Hiccup replied patting the dragon's neck hoping he wouldn't show any signs of confusion... Something inside Hiccup told him that it was better if Jack didn't know what had happened...what things were like before.

"How fast can he fly?" Jack let a smirk escape his lips.

Hiccup shrugged, "Pretty fast, I mean before I trained him no one had ever been able to see him."

Jack nodded, "Race you?"

Hiccup mounted on his dragon and paused, "Race where?"

"Everywhere!" Jack yelled as he let the winds shoot him but, Toothless shoved himself off of the ground and caught up to Jack who was hovering over the valley.

He pointed with his staff to the rocky shore, "What do you say?"

Hiccup huffed, "I say you're gonna be sorry you challenged me." With that the two took off, for a while they were tied for speed but Jack swirled his staff and suddenly snow began to fall heavily making it more difficult for Hiccup and Toothless to navigate.

Toothless sent a purple ball of flame in front of him to light up the area and melt the snow as Jack let out a loud laugh.

From below Rapunzel and Merida glanced up to see Hiccup and Toothless, they were going around and around laughing and completely unaware of worry.

Merida frowned noticing the white flurries, "Hiccup!" She called out.

Toothless heard the yell and he steered towards the sound of the friendly red head and Rapunzel.

He landed with a thud as Jack followed them and softly landed twirling his staff to ease the harsh blowing snow.

Hiccup was nervous; he didn't want the two girls to give anything away to Jack so he quickly stepped off of Toothless and in between them. "Jack, this is Princess Merida and Princess Rapunzel... Girls, this is Jack Frost." He emphasized the Frost part hoping they wouldn't ask if he meant Overland.

Merida and Rapunzel seemed to catch on a little. Merida more than Rapunzel seemed to want to subtly ask the limits. "So how'd you find him?"

Hiccup shrugged, "I saw him flying over the clearing and I followed, he's been trying to get people to see him but they actually only can walk through him for some reason."

Jack waved to the girls noticing the blonde one more prominently was on the verge of tears.

"Jack Frost?" She breathed.

Jack let out a chuckle, "Who else?" With the chuckle came frost from his staff, the wind picked up carrying more snow with it.

Rapunzel blinked, "I just never thought this could happen...that you weren't real." She added.

Merida nodded, "I guess the impossible is quite possible."

Jack arched an eyebrow, "You guys are so tense." He picked up some snow and blew slightly forming it into the perfect snowball. Without hesitation he chucked it at Rapunzel and almost like a switch the four began playing in the snow.

Jack glided past them bringing up his staff to create more 'ammo' for the friends he had just made. He really didn't even begin to understand how these three-four if you included Toothless-could see him if no one else could.

After half an hour of the four playing in the snow Merida was called back by her parents who were bent on leaving back to their kingdom where Rapunzel also was being requested to go back to her kingdom with her parents.

Hiccup barely was able to contain Toothless when his father raced over to claim there was a problem with the dragons, Jack just waved and flew off not waving mind to the northern lights streaking across the sky.

So Hiccup is now going to face the big lead dragon thing and Rapunzel is going home only to get captured by Gothel. Merida is also going back only to find a spell and change her mom attempting to avoid the suitors that her mother has set up mainly because she is courting Hiccup without her mother's knowledge. Jack at this point is at the North Pole meeting North, Tooth, Bunnymund and Sandy along with the Yetis and Elves. Since I don't feel like repeating the lines of the big four's individual stories from the movies I will summarize in the beginning of next chapter...

* * *

did you know what stoick said was a real viking quote? so says google...I think it is awesome! anyways review and stuff...please?


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup loses his leg in the battle with the lead dragon, the entire village rejoices that he is still alive and he gets back together with Astrid.

Rapunzel is captured by Gothel and locked up until Eugenie hears of the reward to find the princess and helps her escape, the same plot lines are as follows but when Rapunzel gets back she is immediately recognized and the parents where they keep her safe and Gothel remains withered in the tower bitterly cursing her stupidity. Eugenie grows closer to Rapunzel in the kingdom and Merida goes through her movie plot where she avoids getting married, she can barely remember the last time she talked to Hiccup and she turned her mom into a bear, she saved her and she is happy for the moment.

Jack Frost goes through everything in his Rise of the Guardians movie also discovering the truth behind his four mysterious believers (Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel and Toothless)

Everyone remains separate until Jack is called onto the Guardians... this is where the BIG FOUR will officially begin the rest was back story really to actually find a way to give these characters meaning and purpose to fit and weave into each other's lives and films.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize

* * *

Jack leaned on his staff waiting for Bunny to arrive at the Globe Room in North's workshop. Usually it had been him they had waited on but recently North had been acting strange and Jack could feel it in the weather that something big was up and the anxious feelings gnawed at his brain until he couldn't stand it anymore.

Bunnymund hopped up as Tooth and Sandy stopped their last minute jobs and joined the circle that had formed. North chuckled as Bunny slipped on a patch of ice Jack had formed under his feet as a sort of payback for being tardy.

Bunny's eyes narrowed, "Nice of you to actually be on time."

Jack huffed, "How would you know I was on time if you were late?"

North coughed, "Please let's continue with more important matters. Man in Moon has been telling me about your friends Jack."

Jack's hope crept up threatening to make him yell out with excitement. He hadn't seen them since that week he had flown off doing his duties when a pair of Yeti's had scooped him up and thrown him through a portal to be named a guardian. Of course Jack hadn't accepted the position until he had realized who he was...protecting the children meant he could protect Jamie and his sister Emily... Remembering was difficult to control, he would get misty eyes at the slightest reminder of her but he hadn't yet tried to visit her... Counting back he was sure it was at least seven months since he had seen them...

Tooth smiled, "Oh the Mennonite colonies?"

"Amish." Jack corrected with a sigh.

Tooth sheepishly mumbled an apology as North nodded.

"Yes they belong to three very large...Amish communities they refer to as kingdoms...you may have realized one of them is active in the newfound practise of training dragons."

Jack nodded, "Yeah about that, how come the rest of the world knows nothing about them?"

North let out a sigh, "Manny has told me it is much like us; if people do not wish to believe in them they do not see them and thus the dragons also leave them alone. They would only visit the colony of Berk because of their strong belief in the dragon and that they were located so close to their nest."

Bunnymund frowned, "So one of those beasts could fly right over any town and no one would notice?"

North nodded, "Unless someone believed in them with all of their heart."

Sandy formed a dream sand picture above his head of a dragon with a snowflake.

North smiled, "And yes Jack is the only one who we can send in to get these three new Guardians..." North's face turned solemn. "It seems that we are also running out of time fast...we need you to bring them here so we can begin their training."

Jack blinked with wide eyes, "They're Guardians?"

North waved his hand dismissively as if he didn't want to talk about it. "Yes, yes boy now please round up your friends...we have little time to spare."

Bunnymund frowned, "Why is this a 'mass meeting'?"

North cracked his knuckles, "Why wouldn't it be?"

Bunnymund scowled, "Well it is a week until Easter, mate. Also everything ya just said was directed to Jack"

North chuckled, "Better hurry back to your Warren, Bunny; I am calling another meeting as soon as Jack gets back...Easter or not."

Jack smirked, "As much as I want to drag this out until next Sunday...I want to see how this plays out."

Tooth beamed, "New Guardians! I wonder what they are Guardians of."

Sandy formed a question mark above his head and the two flew off to keep the children dreaming and believing.

Without wasting another minute Jack let the wind pick him up he whipped outside of the workshop cleanly missing the working Yeti's as they bustled about.

The air seemed crisper with a winter's touch. Jack let out a laugh as he went as fast as the winds would allow him straight for Berk.

He eyed the ocean crashing into the cliff side where the village balanced itself near. People seemed to be calm and only three random dragons were around helping with heavy lifting or other manual chores.

Jack let himself land on the roof of his childhood friend, Hiccup. He didn't see Toothless anywhere which only aroused suspicion. Maybe Hiccup was out flying?

He flipped through the window of the house but no one was there, curious as to where his dragon training friend had gone to he flew around Berk a few times until he absent mindedly landed on the lake in the clearing where the moon had given him his new life. He starred up at the bright morning sky barely able to make out the outline of the crescent moon. He couldn't help but smile at it slightly and was caught off guard when a voice called out to him.

"Jack?" Hiccup called, his friend was standing exactly where he had fallen through. Hiccup swallowed hoping his friend didn't remember, he hadn't seen him in months and since Rapunzel and Merida had never returned to Berk since he hadn't believed he would see Jack again either.

Jack turned to see Hiccup getting off of Toothless.

"Hiccup!" Jack laughed; he flew over with immense speed and hugged the boy and the dragon taking both of them by surprise.

After Jack had released the two from his icy welcome Hiccup tried to hide a smile, "So you've returned to your mortal friends?"

Jack grinned, "I've actually seen so much, Santa Claus prefers you to call him North, the Easter Bunny is actually more like a kangaroo...Pooka type of species and plus I met Sandy the Sandman and Tooth the Tooth Fairy."

Hiccup blinked several times and he let out a short laugh, "I never took you for a *skooma user."

Jack rolled his eyes, "I never took you for a skeptic."

Hiccup shrugged indifferently. "I've seen you, I believe in you but I haven't seen a jolly fat house burglar...nor have I seen any giant Rabbits or Sand people so I really wouldn't know how to believe in them."

Jack glided backwards and tapped the ice with his staff. "Come on, I know you didn't believe in me..."

Hiccup regarded the way Jack tapped the ice with his staff, although a part of him felt like it was too late to pretend he didn't know Jackson Overland existed, there was a bigger part of him that still wanted to protect his friend from the-ironically cold-and cruel reality of it.

"And what makes you think that? I heard you laughing and then I saw you." Hiccup defended.

Jack nodded but didn't seem convinced. He sighed, "So how's Emily."

Hiccup almost let his jaw hit the ground. "She's uhm...who?" Hiccup attempted to hide it but it was a fail.

Jack rubbed his eyes with a tried feeling. He didn't want to have to talk about his death... he reverted back to his mission North had sent him on. "Whatever..." He muttered, "I'll see her later..." He looked up to Hiccup who was wondering what he had just said under his breath.

"We need to get Rapunzel and Merida...there's a situation at the North Pole."

Hiccup let out a whistle, "Okay...one problem. I don't have any idea what you're smoking and number two; they both went back to their homes..." Hiccup left out the fact that it was after the funeral.

Jack shrugged, "Alright let's get them..."

Hiccup crossed his arms, "You're really dead set on this whole DreamWorks and Pixar time's thing huh?"

Jack arched an eyebrow, "What?"

Hiccup waved his hand almost the exact same way North did to dismiss the confusion. "Just an expression...means your full of fairy tale nonsense...things that really won't ever happen or exist just because they can't."

Jack flew over to Toothless and rubbed the dragon's neck affectionately. "For old time's sake, just trust me."

Hiccup sighed and mounted his dragon and the two took off to get the other two.

Hiccup felt his stomach tighten as they reached DunBroch where Merida lived. He had never seen it but it was beautiful and lush. With all the time he hadn't seen her he had reunited with Astrid and really never had a chance to let Merida know... He felt something for her still and it bothered him to the point of Jack's father who also had an undecided relationship problem...one that made Jack and Emily miserable.

They landed on top of the tower and Jack squinted in search for Merida. Hiccup looked pale and unsettled as they searched. Jack could only guess that he had gotten back together with Astrid. He had always liked Astrid, and Jack had always bugged him but when Merida came along he fell head over heels. Without Merida in Berk and Astrid's...forceful nature, there was no telling how Hiccup actually convinced himself to get back to courting the Viking blonde girl.

Jack grinned as he spotted a tangled mess of red, curly hair. He dove and Hiccup followed with a sigh.

"Merida!" Jack called out.

Merida turned with her bow in hand she was surprised to see Jack and even more surprised to see Hiccup. A scowl formed on her face at the sight of the Viking boy. He had not even given one darn letter in over a year; she was fed up with waiting and considered their relationship over.

"Jack it's nice to see ya...a surprise no doubt." She eyed Hiccup and Toothless as Toothless seemed to lower his head sadly.

Jack sighed, "Sorry about the long wait, I have no real time to explain but I need you to come with us."

Merida arched an eyebrow, "Have ya gone mad?"

Jack shrugged, "Maybe, but there's no time. Can you let your parent's know?"

Merida huffed, "Don't you mean that I should ask them?"

Jack frowned, "Merida you've never followed the rules."

Merida paused realizing something was off about the newborn Jack Frost...it seemed to her that he had remembered his past life. She sighed and nodded as she raced into the castle. Within five minutes she had bolted out and reluctantly climbed on Toothless as the three set off to find Rapunzel.

Corona was a large kingdom and the streets were filled with celebration. Jack frowned as he saw decorations that resembled an engagement party. He inhaled sharply seeing Rapunzel emerge from the castle with several other girls, she was dressed lovely but she had something on her that made Jack want to drown himself again...A golden wedding band around her right hand, ring finger.

He came to the realization that he hadn't been there...that he was literally dead to her and even if she had briefly discovered he had been reborn as Jack Frost, she had not waited...nor should she have. He had been gone for a year and although every one of the four seemed to have their own obstacles to overcome she had made the most significant change. Her hair was short now and brown, Jack felt his heart sink feeling that something horrible must have happened...and he wasn't there.

Toothless let out a loud roar and Rapunzel gasped running over to her old friends. Jack felt himself shudder as she ran right through him to get a hug from Merida and Hiccup.

She couldn't see him...

Jack sighed, "Can you tell her?" Jack asked his voice trembling.

Hiccup nodded, "We need you to come with us."

Rapunzel frowned, "What? I can't leave."

Hiccup frowned, "You really can't see him?"

Rapunzel stared blankly at Hiccup and shrugged, "what are you talking about?"

Merida covered her mouth in shock, "We mean Jack!" She shouted angrily.

Rapunzel seemed to snap out of whatever silly trance she had been in, she turned to see Jack with a sorrowful scowl on his face. She felt her heart crumble as he dismissed her apologies.

"We need to get to the pole as fast as possible." He pulled out a small globe and without warning smashed it on the ground sending them all through a portal.

Everyone fell on a heap on the floor of Santa's workshop, all but Jack who glided away to sit on the rails as North bellowed a greeting.

Toothless perked up and began sniffing everything, the Yeti's stood there dumfounded as the elves scurried away shrieking.

North walked over to the control panel in front of the globe and pressed down the lever to send the signal to Sandy, Tooth and Bunnymund.

"What is going on?" Rapunzel gasped.

"Where are we?" Hiccup frowned.

Suddenly Bunnymund hopped out of a hole in the ground and arched an eyebrow at the redhead, short brown haired girl, the Viking boy and his dragon. "These are Guardians?"

Jack scowled, "Don't be so cynical."

Suddenly Sandy and Tooth flew in with smiles of greetings on their face.

"Hello, it's wonderful to meet Jack's friends! I'm the Toothfairy but you can call me Tooth." Tooth greeted ecstatically.

The three waved slowly and confusedly.

"Bunnymund, "I'm the Easter Bunny." Bunnymund greeted with a look of discern on his face.

Sandy waved with a symbol of thumbs up.

"That's Sandy, the Sandman he can't talk though, and he speaks though images over his head." North explained. "I am North, father Christmas and many other names...Welcome to my workshop!"

Hiccup gaped, "Drugs are so bad..."

Merida frowned, "You're not on drugs, I see em' too."

North crossed his arms, "Well you must introduce yourselves no?"

"I'm Merida."

"Hiccup..."

"Rapunzel."

Bunnymund scowled, "Isn't Rapunzel the girl with the long blonde hair?"

Rapunzel shot him a look, "It was cut."

Bunnymund shrugged, "No offense mate but I have no idea why these are supposed to be Guardians." He looked to Jack who clearly was not impressed with the Pooka's attitude.

As soon as the three felt the need to defend them; Jack stood in a challenging stance. "Merida can shoot arrows with her beyond an experts' level. She's brave and stubborn so if you get in her way you'll wish you hadn't. Hiccup trained one of the most infamous dragons, you get on his bad side and Toothless will show you just how fast and deadly he is. And Rapunzel has determination!" He didn't exactly know how she could use her hair anymore but he was past backing down. "Let alone her painting makes your eggs look plain."

Bunnymund huffed, "Frostbite you asking for a fight?"

"Let's just calm down guys!" Tooth shouted.

North pushed the two away from each other, "She is right, Man in Moon deems them worthy and if he says it is then it is...after all he said Jack was a Guardian and you didn't believe it until he saved the world."

The three arched an eyebrow in disbelief at North's exclamation, they hadn't known what Jack had been doing since that brief visit in Berk a year ago, whatever it was...it had been grand.

North sighed, "I must proclaim you Guardians...before I can do this we must find your centers. Tell me about yourselves and what you have been doing the last year...we should be able to discover it easier that way."

When the three didn't respond immediately Tooth sighed. She put a reassuring hand on Merida's shoulder. "A Guardian is someone who protects the faith of the children; they help the world and keep it from being consumed with fear and hatred... If the Moon has requested you three be named Guardians it is because we cannot save anyone without your help."

Jack felt his eye twitch at the same feeling he had felt all those years ago, such pressure to become something he thought he had no business being... But here he was telling his old friends as a Guardian that they needed to find the center of their being...what made them chosen by Manny.

Merida took a deep breath as she realized there was no way around this...it was her fate. "Well my mother brought me back to DunBroch after...Jack's funeral and she began formally training me to be a princess. I was to be given the choice between three suitors of three different clans and they were to compete for my hand. Only the first-borns could compete in the challenge of my choice so I decided archery... My mother did not suspect I would shoot for my own hand and my act of defiance set her off and before I knew it I had torn the bond between us and raced off into the woods..."

Hiccup felt angry at himself, so torn between his life and how Merida had seemingly gone through so much in such a short time...

"I found a witch and got a spell to change my fate...to change my mom and her choice about my marriage. It turned her into a bear and I escaped the castle with her from my raging father who had no idea what I had done. I tried finding the witch but she had left, she had told me to mend the bond torn by pride... I didn't realize it then but all that time I had been defiant, blaming it all on the witch giving me a gammy spell when it truly was my fault. After we tried returning to the castle we had discovered a cursed bear, Mordu who had been changed permanently by the spell... I knew my mom would become the same barbaric bear if I didn't act fast so we tried to sew the tapestry of my family I had sliced when my mom and I first argued. I managed to change her back but only after I had taken responsibility for my actions...I even had to duel Mordu and my father to save her but in the end we both changed for the better."

Everyone seemed taken aback by the enchanting adventure of Merida, the brave.

North frowned deeply and sighed, "Perhaps your center lies within the area of bravery, the skill of archery is known as Lady Artemis's skill also known as the Goddess of the Moon. I can see why Manny chose you."

Hiccup cleared his throat as Tooth flew to him and patted his back reassuringly.

"Well...after everyone had gone their separate ways I continued to train dragons...but there was something wrong, I had seen the nest and realized the reason why dragons had been so relentless in stealing our livestock. A Dragon King who had settled had caused my father and the rest of the Vikings to capture Toothless to force him to lead them to the Dragon King to destroy him. I was left behind; no one would listen to me... Astrid and the others convinced me to go after Toothless and by the time I got there it was obvious that the battle was losing on our side. I managed to free Toothless and we fought the Dragon King, only being able to defeat him by exposing his weakness by not being fireproof on the inside. I ended up losing my leg but after the village seemed willing to take up the challenge of domesticating and working alongside dragons...even the dragons seemed willing to coexist now that the Dragon King was gone..."

Jack looked to Hiccup's prosthetic leg frowning as he hadn't noticed before.

North nodded, "Clever, unique technique to be able to befriend a beast and revolutionize the traditional ways..." He glanced over to Merida meaning that the two had similar stories. "Your center will probably be involved with intellect and courage."

Toothless gestured towards Rapunzel who seemed ashamed. "Uhm...I was captured by Mother Gothel...back in the tower I was trapped until Eugene rescued me...when he tried he was hurt, Gothel had stabbed him. I tried using my hair but he cut it to stop me, I managed to heal him but..." She looked over to Bunnymund. "I am not as useful as I once was."

Jack couldn't help but feel a jab of anger, was she only saying that to get back to her engagement? Did she get engaged to this Eugene?

North sighed, "You doubt yourself...as did Jack. Your center should be the most obvious...born from a magical flower no? The sun is a part of your center, your compassion."

Rapunzel seemed flustered but nodded.

North looked up to the faint outline of the moon in the morning sky. "What do you think Manny? Can you help us find their centers?"

There was no sound and Jack groaned, "Is he actually saying anything?"

North frowned and turned, "You thought someday the children would believe in you!" He turned to Hiccup. "Someday you wanted them to be proud of you." He turned to Merida, "Someday you wanted her to listen to you, and you-" North looked to Rapunzel. "Someday you wanted to be free; your centers are your aspirations.

Hiccup arched an eyebrow, "what?"

Jack nodded, "Hiccup, your center is discovery. Rapunzel yours is similar to Sandy's; its dreams. Merida your center is, understanding."

The three of them stood there contemplating their centers just as Tooth collapsed.

Everyone reacted drastically as she gasped the lights all turned red and the Guardian's felt the crushing weight of emptiness within.

Jack supported North as he groaned loudly, "What is wrong with the globe?!"

Bunnymund held his head and managed to move to the globe, "The lights are red; they are flickering but still alight." His tone implied he had never seen the lights do such things and that only made Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel even more nervous.

Tooth's eyes fluttered open as she staggered to her feet with the help of Rapunzel.

Merida was already helping Bunnymund as his knees began to buckle.

Hiccup patted Toothless as the dragon became increasingly anxious.

"Why are the lights red?"

Sandy was the only Guardian besides Jack who didn't falter. He formed an image of Pitch and then children who were standing still with a blank stare.

North nodded, "Sandy is right, Pitch must be..." he grunted as he forced himself onto his feel trying to assure Jack he was alright. "He must be corrupting them, this fear is one that affects their daydreams and renders them trapped like minions."

Bunny scowled, "How does he manage that?"

"Black and red sand." Tooth explained as she watched Sandy form an image of sand over his head.

"We have to find him then right?" Merida asked, she was anticipating a battle with whoever this Pitch was but there was a lingering doubt in her mind. If this man could expose fears then how could they defeat him...?

The lights flashed and returned to yellow as Tooth, Bunnymund and North regained their strength.

"Yes, but we can't just storm in blind; he thinks we're stupid enough ta just walk right into a trap...it's his hubris mate." Bunnymund noted out loud.

Sandy nodded in agreement and formed a globe in his head.

North smiled grimly, "Yes Sandy, tonight when you deliver the dreams and Tooth collects teeth, do not follow any fear, note where they are but come back so we can truly find his position and wipe Pitch off the map for good."

Jack let his shoulders slump as he realized that they would have to spend the night waiting.

Bunnymund saw this and huffed, "That a problem for you?"

Jack sent Bunny a glare that was as chilly as his core. "I just think that if Pitch is threatening the kids we shouldn't wait for him to do worse..."

Tooth sighed, "That's what he wants you to think. She flew over to give Jack a reassuring touch but he didn't seem affected in the slightest.

"How about you show your friends to the guest rooms, just be patient Jack, he will get what's coming to him." North added.

Jack nodded and his friends followed him up the stairs and down a few halls to a door that had a vague moving background of a moonlight sky. Above a blur could be seen flying past but nothing more.

* * *

been awhile eh? sorry. fighing files with my old pc which is having a mid life crisis and transfering the story files to ma new laptop which works so much better


End file.
